


Danganronpa Reality show thing season one

by Toxictimefanfics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Bad Puns, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Not Beta Read, Past Child Abuse, Reality TV, SDR2 characters pop up every so often, Takaaki's terrible, The Author Regrets Nothing, They Get Over It Though, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, mild homophobia, rated because of Mondo and Leon, read the summary, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxictimefanfics/pseuds/Toxictimefanfics
Summary: Okay I don't know why but my friend and I just started talking about different scenarios the kids would get in and I decided to make it a story. Because I'm just that insane. The characters may seem a bit ooc and for that I apologize! You can suggest things for them to do in the comments if you want! Um... I have like zero idea what I'm doing but this is happening I guess! Also this never had a beta, nobody edited it. This is me alone in my stupidity. I hope you enjoy!





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have like no idea what this is but it's been really fun writing this so I'm just letting other people enjoy it.

It was the start to a new school year. Many would be getting ready to go back to the school after the summer but sixteen special students were chosen instead to take part in a very special reality show. This reality show was created, funded, and recorded by the ever prestigious Hope Industries, they also selected each teen carefully as to make the show as entertaining as possible for both viewers and those participating. The rules of this particular game despite being fairly simple must be followed to make the show more entertaining. Each teen has been paired with another that they may not exactly get along with. In order to leave the house each person must go with their designated partner unless they want to be punished for not following the rules. However the teens are able to leave in groups of three, this means that a pairing can go out with another person of their choosing. Another rule is the teens need to be in their designated rooms by 10:00 PM sharp otherwise they will be counted as “absent” and will not be fed in the morning.

 

Without any further stalling it appears that our students are arriving! Each student chosen has been proven to be the best at what they do, this ability of theirs will be referred to as their ‘ultimate’ ability. All of the students arrive at roughly the same time as the producers paid for each of them to be specifically escorted in their designated pairs. The first pair to exit their car is Mondo Oowada and Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Mondo is known by the producers for being the ultimate biker gang leader. As the leader of the Crazy Diamonds he’s quite the opponent. Kiyotaka is known as the ultimate moral compass, he’s quite the stickler for the rules and keeping a pristine environment. Mondo and Kiyotaka are arguing very loudly, it seems that they don’t get along very well. The producers made an excellent decision in pairing these two! The next pair to exit their car is Kyoko Kirigiri and Aoi Asahina, Kyoko is known as the ultimate detective and Aoi is known as the ultimate swimming pro. They seem to get along but Aoi seems very uncomfortable.

 

After all the pairs have exited the cars and introduced themselves to one another one of the producers exits the house and makes her way toward the group. “Good morning everyone! I hope your ride here was pleasant!” there were several groans from a few members of the group, they apparently didn’t get along with their partner, great! “I have personally set up each of your rooms to make your stay here as pleasant as possible for each individual. For now we will have our first pair bonding activity! I know many of you don’t like your assigned partner but you will unfortunately have to deal with it for the time being. Now if you would please follow me!” With that she turned around and led the group into the house and up to the third floor. There in front of the group was a long hallway with eight doors, four on each side. The group was of course confused by this, they all looked around at one another to find any sort of clarification.

 

“Alright everyone! I know you won’t like this but each of you has to spend a few hours alone with your partner. These are isolation rooms I’m going to lock each of the pairs in one of these rooms for a few hours or as long as you can stand your designated partner.” The producer said in a sweet sing-song voice that made multiple people in the group shudder. How could a girl that seems so sweet be doing something that seems so cruel? “Each of these rooms will be monitored by me to see how you are getting along. If you are to get physically violent with your partner I will let the two of you out. Those who make it to the end of the time will be rewarded with a single item of their choosing.” She smiled sweetly then made her way to the first door and unlocked it. “Before I separate you all I feel you all should know my name. I am Veronica Sterling but please just call me Ronnie!” She smiled sweetly as the group greeted her for the first time since they arrived.

 

“Now I need Mondo Oowada and Kiyotaka Ishimaru to go in this room please!” The two of them looked at each other with what could only be described as utter malice. Regardless the two separated themselves from the group and made their way into the isolated room. Ronnie proceeded to close the door and lock it once the two were inside. She then moved on to  the next door which she unlocked and referred to her tablet to check the pairings again. “In this room I need Celestia Ludenburg and Chihiro Fujisaki!” She said excitedly. The two again moved into the room only to have the door shut and locked behind them. She moved on to the next door again which she quickly unlocked it and looked to see which pair she had to lock in that room. “Kyoko Kirigiri and Aoi Asahina you two will be in this room!” The two girls sighed and went in the room to be locked in then Ronnie moved on to the next door and motioned the next two inside. “Sakura Oogami and Byakuya Togami in this one please!” the male of the pair scoffed yet they both made their way inside.

 

“This is taking too long! Can we I don’t know speed it up a bit?” A bratty strawberry blonde girl piped up and the others who remained seemed to agree with her. Ronnie shrugged and gave in, unlocking the rest of the doors and directing the pairs to go in their designated room. The strawberry blonde was with another girl that looked like she’d probably faint if someone were to startle her. The blonde girl’s name is Junko Enoshima and the girl paired with her is Toko Fukawa. The rest of the pairs are: Sayaka Maizono and Leon Kuwata, Hifumi Yamada and Makoto Naegi, and lastly Mukuro Ikusaba with Yasuhiro Hagakure.

 

“Alright everyone your time together has officially started! You will have roughly two hours to get to know each other! As I have said before I will be monitoring you all to make sure you don’t hurt one another! Have fun everyone!” Ronnie said into the microphone clipped to the collar of her shirt. Almost all of them jumped when they heard her voice come blaring over the speakers located in the isolated rooms. Thankfully all of them seem to be getting along fairly well. All of them are idly talking and a few are arguing but that’s not enough to need intervention. Over the hour they had somewhat calmed down except for the few pairs that were still arguing. Eventually Ronnie let the lot of them out and showed them to their rooms as it was nearing the time where they would do roll call. Each of the teens bid goodnight to the rest of the group and ventured into the unknown space they would call their own for the time being.


	2. Meeting of the minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go now the real game can begin!

Early the next day an alarm bell startled the teens awake. Not knowing what else to do the group members begrudgingly got up and got ready for the day. Eventually curiosity got the better of them and they slowly ventured downstairs to the first floor where they were delighted to find food prepared for them as well as fresh fruit.

 

“So does anyone actually know why we’re here? I mean I know this is a reality show but shouldn’t we be in school?” Aoi said in between mouthfuls of the provided waffles. Everyone was silent, they looked around to one another to see if anyone actually had an answer to Aoi’s question. In the end all of them admitted they had no idea why they were chosen to take part in this show instead of returning to school like they normally would.

 

“Since the lot of you seem to be at a significant loss of words maybe I will be able to help.” Celestia said before standing up and walking to the head of the table. Once she had reached her destination she pulled out a small paper book. “Judging by how you all have reacted to dear Aoi’s question I am certain that none of you bothered to read the book that was to be left on the desk located in your room. Though what we all went through yesterday I cannot say that I blame you.” She giggled as she opened the book. “This book is of course addressed to me though I assume that your books are similar to mine. The producers of this show seem to have done quite a bit of research before asking us to gather here. This book refers to me as the ‘ultimate gambler’ while I do admit I am quite the gambler I wouldn’t describe myself as ultimate.” Celestia explained before closing the book and quietly returning to her seat and resuming her breakfast.

 

“May-maybe the rest of us sh-should go get our books s-so we can see what the pro-producers see us as before we do-do anything else?” Chihiro stuttered out their question and to their relief the others seemed to agree with them and they all excuse themselves to get their books and return to the dining room. After they had all returned to the room with their books Chihiro piped up again. “I-I guess since I suggested we go-go get our books I cou-could go first?” They looked around at the happy faces around them, encouraging them to continue. “Al-alright well this book describes me as-as the ‘ult-ultimate programmer’. I will admit that I am a fairly good programmer.” They closed the book slowly and looked up at the others around them.

 

“I guess I can go next. This book calls me the ‘ultimate pop sensation’ well it’s good to know they considered I’m actually a pop star!” Sayaka said with a giggle which made some of the others look at her in complete awe. “What? You seriously don’t recognize me? I’m actually surprised considering how many advertisements I saw with my face plastered on it yesterday on the ride here. I believe I counted twelve but I’m still not exactly sure.” She stated with yet another giggle. She shut the book and placed it on the table in front of her. “Don’t look at me like I’m something fragile! I’m just like the rest of you but I just happen to be able to sing fairly well!” She smiled sweetly as everyone around her seemed to calm down just a bit.

 

“Wow if there was one thing I didn’t expect from this mess it was to be in such a close proximity to an actual pop star! Oh, let’s see this book here calls me the ‘ultimate fanfic creator’ I see this as a sincere compliment as not many others would actually agree with that title.” Hifumi said from across the table. “This is just like something I saw in a comic once! Though I can’t seem to remember the name of it right now. I will just have to inform you, my trusted companions of said title once said information comes to mind!” He exclaimed excitedly returning the book to the table with an audible smack.

 

“NEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRD, anyway this thing says I’m the ‘ultimate fashionista’! I mean come on if this isn’t a compliment I’ve never heard one before!” Junko said excitedly from beside Chihiro. Her sudden outburst actually startled Chihiro and caused them to start crying. Junko thankfully noticed this and proceeded to console the small one next to her. “Awe jeez kid calm down I didn’t mean to scare you. I’ll try to be better with my outbursts from now on ‘kay?” She slowly leaned over and enveloped the other in a gentle hug which caused the smaller ones breathing falter slightly. “Hey it’s okay I’m not gonna hurt ya okay?” Chihiro stayed silent but slowly nodded and returned the hug. “Whoever wants to go next be quieter than I was please. Chihiro is literally shaking over here!” She urged but remained silent, giving the spotlight to whoever decided to talk next.

 

“Well I guess I could go next. My given title as stated in this book is the ‘ultimate moral compass’. That being said I encourage you all to abide by this house’s rules during our stay here! Also Leon would you stop leaning back in your chair, you’re going to fall if you continue, and Mondo please remove your feet from the table.” Kiyotaka said as gently as he could not wanting to scare Chihiro further. While Leon thankfully listened without a word, Mondo on the other hand seemed to have a problem with Kiyotaka giving him orders. Mondo stood up quickly, while he did technically listen in the end what he did next was more than a bit out of the question. He stomped over to where Kiyotaka still sat while watching him with reserved caution.

 

“Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do huh? Do you wanna’ fuckin’ fight?” Mondo yelled in Kiyotaka’s face once he reached the other. Kiyotaka didn’t encourage him, instead he stayed silent while looking up at Mondo with visible disgust. “Not talkin’ huh? How about I fuckin’ make you talk you piece of shit!” With that Mondo bent down and grabbed Kiyotaka by the collar and lifted the smaller male up with ease. Despite the scary situation he was in Kiyotaka didn’t react even though the now seething Mondo was spitting in his face. Thankfully the ever silent Kyoko was able to get Mondo to put Kiyotaka down. Despite having a bit of a problem breathing Kiyotaka was fine. The others commended him for being able to take being blatantly insulted without retaliating.

 

“I suppose since I stopped the mindless fighting I could go next.” Kyoko said bluntly yet quietly as she glanced over at the still trembling form that was Chihiro who was sat on Junko’s lap, silently sobbing into the much taller girls chest while she stroked their hair in an attempt to calm them down. “This book states that I am the ‘ultimate detective’ I can’t say I disagree with the title though I am unaware of why such a title was given to me.” She said quietly as though she’s contemplating what she did exactly to deserve the title given to her by the producers.

 

“My title is even weirder honestly.” Makoto said sounding very puzzled. “From what you’ve all been saying your title came from a talent you have but not me. My book says I’m the ‘ultimate lucky contestant’ I think they just randomly picked me and gave me this title to compensate. It makes me wonder why I'm here exactly.” Without another word he closed his book and put it on the table. Kyoko looked at him quizzically and proceeded to snatch his book from the table. She quickly opened it and began reading.

 

“It seems you're telling the truth. It seems you're just simply very lucky to be here Makoto!” Kyoko said with what could only be described as enthusiasm though it was apparently rare for the violet haired girl as her demeanor returned to normal. She looked as genuinely uninterested as she was minutes prior. Disregarding her odd behavior they all turned their attention to Leon who was the next to share.

 

“Well I guess it's my turn now ain't it? Well my book thingy says I'm the ‘ultimate baseball star’ but I actually really fuckin’ hate the game! In fact I've never been to a single practice, I guess I'm just fuckin’ good at the damn game. Actually I wanna’ be a musician… Kinda like Sayaka I guess.” Leon explained. Sayaka smiled at his comment about her.

 

“Would you kindly not use such vulgar language? Using such language will not prove to help you in the long run. Same goes to you Mondo.” Kiyotaka states while staring at Mondo almost egging him to do something again. Though with the red marks from his collar are still evident on his neck, deep down he didn’t want to cause another fight.

 

“Tell me what to fuckin’ do one more time and I swear to God I’m going to end your fucking pathetic life do ya’ hear me ya damn pipsqueak?” Mondo growled as he slammed his hands on the table and got up in Kiyotaka’s face again. This was done fairly easily as the two were sitting across from one another and Mondo’s additional height was definitely a bonus in this sense. Kiyotaka grimaced once he had evidently smelled Mondo’s breath from how close the two were. “You know who I am right? I’m Mondo fuckin’ Oowada! Crazy Diamonds ring a bell? That’s my gang, I’m their leader!” Silence, pure unadulterated silence. Almost everyone was now staring at Mondo with wide eyes, the exception being Kiyotaka, he arguably got even more mad.

 

“I know very well who you are Oowada.” Kiyotaka said in a stern voice as he stood up as well. At this point Mondo’s hair is getting in the way as it's now scrunched up against Kiyotaka’s forehead. “I know you've gotten into trouble with the police on multiple occasions, yet you've successfully avoided punishment each time.” Mondo growled at the mention of his criminal record, obviously it was something he wasn't exactly proud of.

 

“How the fuck do you know about that, huh?” Mondo’s eyes widened upon studying Kiyotaka’s face more. “No fucking way. Why does the law follow me fucking EVERYWHERE!” Mondo exclaimed before running away, likely to his room. As Mondo left Kiyotaka felt it was safe to return to his seat with a huff but little did he know every eye in the room was on him. When he looked he quickly became concerned and red in the face.

 

“Well now, what was that about?” Celeste said through a giggle but nobody turned to face her when she spoke. All of them were too focused on the now somewhat flustered Kiyotaka. He looked around at all of the confused and expectant faces then took a deep breath and responded.

 

“Well this isn’t the first time I’ve met Mondo… My father has arrested him several times now. I’ve seen his mugshot far too many times at this point. But something concerns me slightly. Every time I’ve seen a picture of him he’s had black hair and a scar over his right eye. Whoever’s picture I’ve seen it was not Mondo. It has to have been someone else. I wish that I could provide more information but I’m afraid I cannot.” Kiyotaka said while losing a bit of confidence as he realized Mondo was not exactly who he thought he was. “If you would please excuse me, I believe that I am obligated to find him and get to the bottom of this. I’ll see the lot of you later.” And with that Kiyotaka stood up and made his way out of the dining hall in search of Mondo.

 

“We’ve had quite the eventful morning thus far. I wish to get this meeting over with as soon as possible. I have much more important things to attend to today.” Byakuya who had been silent this far spoke up. “This book refers to me as the ‘ultimate affluent progeny. Now that my roll is complete I will take my leave.” He said sternly before getting up, pushing his glasses up farther on his nose, and left the room.

Following Kiyotaka on his search, he nervously strolled through the halls in search of the taller teen who had left mere moments before him. As he walked aimlessly down the hallway of the second floor which held the bedrooms he looked at each of the name plates on the doors before he came to “Mondo Oowada”. Now there was no guarantee Mondo had actually run to his room but Kiyotaka needed to talk to him and had to check here first. Cautiously he lifted his hand to knock on the door. He felt like running away, he felt like hiding his face, that was until the door opened and Mondo’s disheveled form appeared before him.

 

“The fuck do you want?” Mondo said with a groan. It almost looked like he had been crying? No that couldn’t be it, he couldn’t have been crying right? “Look, either tell me why you’re here and what you want exactly or I’m just gonna’ shut the door in your face.” He sighed as he looked down at the nervous face that was staring back at him. Kiyotaka took a slow deep breath in before releasing it in a shaky sigh.

 

“I… I believe I owe you an… An apology…” Kiyotaka forced out. His gaze quickly shifted as his hand shifted to awkwardly rub the back of his neck. “I believe I made a mistake in identifying the person I saw in those pictures… That… That wasn’t actually you… Was it? I mean in the picture… That man had black hair and he had so many scars on his face. That couldn’t have been you. Right?” he was now a stuttering mess of nerves as he didn’t know what else to say, he was shaking, in fact they both were. But Mondo, he was crying. “I’m very sorry I didn’t mean to upset you! I think I’ll be on my way now” Kiyotaka turned around quickly at an attempt to make his escape. Though, evidently he wasn’t quick enough as Mondo just as quickly grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into the room. While Kiyotaka let out a yelp from being surprised by the sudden action Mondo had leaned out the door to see if anyone else was in the hall before slamming the door shut when he didn’t see anyone else.

 

Back downstairs everyone had finished talking about their titles. And had separated into smaller groups to continue idly chatting. Chihiro and Junko had disappeared to who knows where while the rest of them had settled into the sofas in the living room. Then, without warning, an epic chase happened. Sayaka was relentlessly chasing Leon through the hallways, though none of them really knew why it was happening it was still a very funny sight to see.

 

“Noooooooooooooooooooooo Leon! Come back I wanna go out! Please?” Sayaka called as she giggled and continued to chase him through the halls. Leon on the other hand was shrieking and running away from the young pop idol.

 

“For the last time I don’t wanna’ go out yet! Don’t you want to explore the house? We still don’t know where Junko and Chihiro went! Come on we can go figure out where they are!” Leon responded while still running away as fast as he possibly could all while screaming.  Surprisingly Sayaka was able to keep up with him while she was chasing him. She was able to catch him in the end and somehow even tackled him to the floor. Sayaka of course broke out in a huge fit of giggles, it was even to the point she completely forgot about wanting to go outside and opted to just lay on the floor and laugh for a bit.

 

Returning upstairs to Mondo’s room. As Kiyotaka stumbled backward he thought that this topic must be serious enough to warrant such behavior. As he landed on what he assumed was the bed he looked up to see Mondo was cautiously shutting the door behind him. Kiyotaka watched him with wide eyes as he made his way to sit beside Kiyotaka. If there was one thing Kiyotaka had to note it was the fact that Mondo was still crying.

 

“I’m sorry did I upset you?” Kiyotaka said quickly, wanting to say at least something before Mondo began to yell at him. But he surprisingly didn’t, instead he took a shaky deep breath and exhaled quickly. To put it lightly, he was a complete mess. Nearly the opposite of the man he was before… He was broken. The only emotion that could be read on his face was complete and total grief. “Um… Would you like to… Talk about it?” With a sigh Mondo looked over at Kiyotaka, he slowly opened his mouth once before snapping it shut once more. He was at a loss for words as well.

 

“I… I’ve never actually been arrested… The guy you saw in those pictures… That was my brother…” Mondo choked back a sob. It was somewhat saddening seeing a man that seemed so confident break down like this. Though, Kiyotaka couldn’t quite tell what was going on quite yet, he did feel bad. Was this all his fault? Hesitantly, Kiyotaka put his hand on Mondo’s shoulder. Even though he was surprised by the sudden gesture Mondo welcomed the comforting touch. “That was my older brother… Daiya… Um… A few years back, when he was still the leader of the gang. When I was supposed to take over because Daiya wanted to retire, we had a race. It was my idea as a way to gain their respect, the plan was that I would win and gain the respect of the gang. But then I started to loose… I started getting reckless, stupid even. I swerved into oncoming traffic as a very desperate attempt to get ahead. Eventually the world caught up with me. A big eighteen wheeler appeared almost out of nowhere. He… He shoved me out of the way just in time… But while I ended up with a few scrapes and a concussion but he… Daiya was hit by the truck… There was so much blood Kiyotaka, his blood was everywhere… I… I killed my brother… And the gang still doesn’t know what happened to him… I… I’m sorry I needed to tell someone… It’s been eating at me for the longest time now…” Kiyotaka was surprised to say the least. He didn’t expect this.

 

“I’m sorry for your loss… I… I didn’t realize it wasn’t you until you had already left…. I’m sure that was probably the last thing you wanted to hear. On television no less… I’m truly sorry Mondo. I know that we don’t quite see eye to eye but I never wanted to make you think about something that painful… I’m very sorry. I’m also sorry about the fighting as well… Could we by any chance be friends n- oof!” Kiyotaka was cut off by Mondo’s arms wrapping around him tightly. While he didn’t expect it Kiyotaka returned the hug.

 

“Thanks for coming up here Kiyotaka. I really needed to tell someone about that… It’s been years since it happened and you… You’re the only person I’ve actually told what happened.” Mondo sighed and sat up, almost completely oblivious to the light blush now on Kiyotaka’s face. Even though he noticed the faint blush he didn’t seem to realize why, or at least what caused it. “Hey, you okay? Hell I mean you gonna’ open up to me too? Shit man what do ya’ wanna’ say? Come on I trusted you with my story, ya’ can trust me!” Mondo returned to his confident self and honestly Kiyotaka was glad he was back. Now if only he could stop the blush rapidly spreading across his face. Could he really trust Mondo? Well now was the time to test that theory…

 

“I… I’m….” Kiyotaka started but quickly stopped to take a deep breath when he began stuttering. “I… I’m uh… I’M GAY!” Kiyotaka suddenly yelled. He quickly slammed his hand over his mouth, though he wanted to admit that it was at least nice to tell someone… He couldn’t believe he told someone he had just met. Sure, the guy in question had just told him something very personal as well… This was a matter of dealing with death and being gay. “Um I… I think I s-should go now! Goodbye Mondo!” Kiyotaka moved to get up, still completely red in the face. When he felt a hand grab his wrist. “Please let me go I shouldn’t have told you in the first place. Just… Just let me go.” He said with a sigh as he turned around to face Mondo. Only to find he was blushing as well. Confused, he returned to his seat on the bed and waited for the other to speak.

 

“Honestly? Fuck, I didn’t expect that from you… Shit the only reason I started fightin’ ya’ was because the moment I saw you. I thought you were so fucking cute, I couldn’t handle it. I thought you were straight for sure. Given how stuck up you are about rules and such I figured I didn’t ever have a fuckin’ chance…” They slowly looked at each other. “That was one hell of a confession man. That shit takes guts! Hell you’re the only person I’ve told about this too!” They sat staring at each other for quite some time before Kiyotaka broke the stare.

 

“Before we do something we’ll regret can I suggest we take this slowly? I mean I was assuming you were going to ask if I’d be your boyfriend? I’m sorry if I got that wrong but… while I don’t hate you Mondo, in fact you’re fairly cute yourself. But we know hardly anything about one another! While I will agree to be your boyfriend, can we take this slowly?” He turned to Mondo once again only to see blush completely covering his face, it had even made its way up to the tips of his ears. “I jumped the gun didn’t I?” He sighed covering his face to shield his embarrassment. He heard shuffling beside him and assumed Mondo was trying to get up and escape the situation. Surprisingly though, he felt the familiar sense of strong arms around him. He quickly looked up to see Mondo hugging him.

 

“I’m not mad. Just… A bit shaken is all… I’d love to be your boyfriend Kiyotaka, nothing would make me happier. And to the question of taking things slow. We can go as slow as you need, as long as I’m there for the ride I’m happy to be with you. I will never make you do something you’re uncomfortable with, all ya’ need ta’ do is tell me ‘kay?” Mondo said quietly into Kiyotaka’s shoulder. Kiyotaka on the other hand was at a loss for words and silently put his head on Mondo’s shoulder.

 

“Thank you Mondo. I will admit this will be my first relationship so I don’t quite know how this works but… I know I feel comfortable around you. I think… I think this can work. I think we… Can work!” Kiyotaka said excitedly, this was his first official relationship after all! He deserved to be excited. “Now how are we going to explain our extended absence as well as our sudden relationship to the ones downstairs?”

 

“...Shit…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Mondo and Kiyotaka both come out on live TV. Panic happens.


	3. Gay Panic™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really gay and I'm sorry.

After the two had devised a plan, Kiyotaka went downstairs immediately while trying to calm his lingering blush as he walked. As soon as he reached the staircase he heard intense bout of laughter coming from one of the rooms below. As hesitant as he was Kiyotaka quickly stepped down the stairs, gaining that familiar spring in his step everyone was used to. Once he entered the room he was more than surprised to see almost everyone in the room was on Sakura’s shoulders. Taking a moment to process this, he stopped and looked on wide eyed. Slowly the others in the room began to notice his presence.

 

“Nice of ya’ ta’ join us man! What the hell were you two doin’ up there? You’ve been gone for nearly two hours now!” Leon spoke first, cutting the laughter off and causing every eye in the room to be fixed on him. “The two of ya’ weren’t makin’ out or anythin’ right?” At that question Kiyotaka’s face turned bright red. “Oh shit I didn’t think that was goin’ to be what you were actually doing!” Slowly, Sakura put everyone she was holding down. She thought this was serious enough that they pay attention.

 

“So… What happened upstairs Kiyotaka? You two have to be at least friends now right?” Aoi piped up, completely oblivious to the question Leon had asked before. This earned her many giggles from others who had actually heard the question.

 

“Well yes. I suppose you could say we’re good friends now…” Kiyotaka mumbled into his hand. Then came the rest of their little plan. Mondo had walked into the room with his hands behind his head, he was whistling as well. But then he saw the group was staring at him, and Kiyotaka had the expression of ‘help me!’ written across his face. Mondo quickly took the seat beside him and added himself to the conversation.

 

“What’d I miss?” Mondo said as he settled into the couch. He looked around surveying the group before him. They all looked confused and somewhat mad to an extent. “Okay I obviously missed something.” Every eye in the room was either focused on him or on Kiyotaka. He then remembered that they were supposed to _hate_ each other. Randomly sitting next to Kiyotaka when there were many other available seats all around him. He. Fucked. Up.

 

“Well we are trying to figure out what you two did while you were upstairs. So far we have the fact that you two were gone for quite a while, Kiyotaka started blushing when Leon asked if the two of you and I quote ‘were making out’, and now your sudden appearance and choice to sit next to Kiyotaka. We know at least _something_ happened. Would you care to fill in the blanks for us?” Kyoko asked, actually sounding very interested in getting to the bottom of this mystery.

 

“Um… Do… Do we need to? I mean I know you’re all interested but I don’t feel like we can really talk about this quite yet… I’m sorry.” Kiyotaka said slowly and quietly as he sunk further into his seat. If the others weren’t confused before they certainly were now. And it was likely that the people who were watching them at home were just as confused. “I… Okay, I don’t think I can say it… Again… But if Mondo wants to tell you. I won’t stop him… I just… I don’t think I can actually say it again. At least not today. I hope you can understand…” Kiyotaka said as quietly as he could. It was odd seeing someone so confident look so scared, devastated, broken. It actually hurt somewhat to see.

 

“God you’re such a dork.” Mondo said quietly before awkward side hug. Now Kiyotaka was leaning against Mondo. If anything it was comforting but then, in front of everyone they just met. Hell they had _just_ met. “You don’t have ta’ do somethin’ ya’ don’t wan’ to. And because you don’t want to talk about it… Then I won’t either.” Kiyotaka looked up at him and smiled warmly. It made Mondo melt, why was he so cute?

 

“Um… I think I know what’s going on here… But it’s not my story to tell. So if you don’t want to say anything I don’t blame you. But if it helps I think we’re trustworthy people so-” Makoto started but Kiyotaka cut him off with a single look. The room was silent once more. You could cut the tension with a knife.

 

“I… In the past few minutes I’ve been thinking. I do trust the lot of you, despite not even knowing the names of some of you. So I’ve decided I want to tell you all now rather than later… So… I… I’m… I’m gay.” Kiyotaka scrunched up a bit once he finished talking and his eyes were screwed shut. He was so on edge, he wasn’t even breathing he was so stressed.

 

“Taka, dude breathe. It’s okay, they look like they’re proud of ya’ for sayin’ somethin’, come on open your eyes it’s okay.” Mondo said as gently as he could manage. Slowly Kiyotaka started to relax, he took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Only to be faced with a room full of smiling faces. “Oh! I should prob’ly add that I am too. Um… I’m gay too I mean. An’ um… We’re dating? Kinda? Maybe? I don’t know honestly a fuck ton of shit has happened in the last twenty minutes. Honest to God I may or may not even know what the actual fuck is going on right now” Mondo said all while sounding extremely confused about pretty much everything. This earned a few laughs, poor guy he’s been through so much in just twenty minutes.

 

“Yes, we’re dating. Mondo even brought up that he was only fighting with me because he liked me but figured he didn’t have a chance… It certainly worked out for the better though!” Kiyotaka beamed, Mondo was so proud of him. Hell he was proud of himself too! The room was filled with a stunned silence. Well almost silence Toko was quite literally squealing at the fact that the two are now a couple.

 

“Wow that was like… Really freakin’ brave? You guys know this room is like. Full of cameras though, right?” Fuck. The one thing they somehow overlooked. Kiyotaka immediately froze upon hearing this. He buried his face into Mondo’s shoulder and groaned loudly. Well he must not have thought of that. Mondo chuckled and wrapped Kiyotaka in a hug. He knew that his family was surely watching and would be very mad at him. On the other hand Mondo not only never told his gang but he figured that they wouldn’t want to watch the constant live stream that would immediately snap off at 10:00 when they were to return to their rooms and go to bed.

 

“I forgot that we’re on TV. Now I get to wait until my family finds ou-” Kiyotaka started but was cut off by a long strand of vibrations coming from his pocket. “Oh, I suppose they already have then. They must have been watching just now.” He hesitantly pulled his phone out of his pocket only to be relieved to see that he now had thirty-two texts from his mother. His father must be at work, he would certainly find out eventually though. He quickly looked over the texts and was relieved to find them all positive.

 

“Hey, Taka? You okay?” Mondo mumbled into the shorter male’s shoulder. He wasn’t reading the messages because he respected his boyfriend’s privacy even though he did really want to look. Taka let out a sigh of relief and put his phone back into his pocket. He turned to Mondo with a wide smile and wrapped him in a giant bear hug. Well there was one thing for sure. Someone took the news well, which was good of course. “You seem happy. I’m guessing that was all positive?” The smaller of the two quickly looked up and gave a swift nod before letting go of the hug and taking a deep breath.

 

“Well every single one of those texts was from my mother. She tends to overreact a bit. And she has agreed to keep this from my father, who wouldn’t approve of this in a million years, for now that is. But she has a condition to this… We… She wants us to… To share our first kiss right here. In front of our new friends and the cameras… Because she wants to watch for some reason…” There was silence before the others in the room erupted into cheers. Kiyotaka even heard something along the lines of ‘his mom is so kinky!’ While he couldn’t actually deny this it was still odd hearing someone else say it. Another vibration caught his attention. The new message read ‘Get it over with already!’ He showed the message to the other, feeling his face heat up as Mondo read the message over and over again, finally processing what he saw was true his face turned a dark shade of crimson.

 

“W-well? L-let’s see it!” A girl with dark purple hair muttered. Neither of the pair actually knew who she was but since she’s here they may as well trust her. Kiyotaka audibly gulped and looked up at his boyfriend. _I guess it's now or never._

 

With shaking hands Kiyotaka wrapped his arms around the other’s neck. On the other hand Mondo wrapped his arms around Taka’s waist. The smaller faltered a bit at the later action but continued anyway. Hesitantly yet quickly the two pressed their mouths together and the room erupted in cheers. The two melted into the kiss but the smaller pulled away due to embarrassment.

 

“You two are ADORABLE!” Aoi jumped up, she was all too excited the two were not only getting along now but the fact they were in a relationship made it so much more exciting. Everyone seemed to agree with the over enthusiastic girl, well everyone but the couple in question who were blushing furiously while clutching their mouths.

 

“Hey guys. It's starting to get dark. Would you guys be willing to play hide and go seek in the dark with us?” Junko entered the room with Chihiro and surprisingly Byakuya in tow. “And what did you do? My social media just literally blew up telling me to come here with these two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter they're literally going to play fucking hide and seek in the dark... No regrets.


	4. Shot in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're all fucking five.

After a quick explanation and a loud squeal from Junko she quickly set to explaining the rules of the game.

 

“Alright everyone put your phone in this basket please!” Junko cheered holding out a basket. Upon seeing the confused looks Junko explained. “Access to social media would be cheating! The seekers could use the constant messages to figure out where the others are hiding!” With that they all put their phones in the basket and Sakura put it in a spot nobody could reach but her.

 

“Come on! I wanted to search with my sister!” Everyone but Mukuro paused. “Seriously?!? We’re identical twins! Well almost. Mukuro has black hair, freckles, and darker eyes compared to me. Other than that we're identical!” Instead of debating they began to play.

 

Junko insisted that she and Chihiro seek first. Despite not being paired nobody wanted to fight her, for Chihiro’s sake. After counting and making sure everyone had hid the two made their way through the house. After a while they decided that it would only be fair for the seekers to have dim flashlights so they didn’t run into anything. They quickly found Sayaka who decided to hide behind the couch which the two were sitting on while counting. Then there was Sakura who was in place of one of the lamps with the lampshade over her face. It may have actually worked if she wasn’t taller and wider than the lamp to begin with.

 

“H-hey Sakura? Since you’re technically o-on o-our team now d-do you know where Aoi is?” Chihiro asked the much taller female next to them. They had been looking for almost ten minutes now and they hadn’t actually found anyone else.

 

“I’m afraid I don’t, but if you’re getting tired I’d be more than happy to carry you.” Sakura replied with a warm smile. In the end Chihiro couldn’t refuse. They continued to search and eventually found Mondo and Kiyotaka making out in a closet, Byakuya was literally in his room, Toko was hiding under the stairs, Leon had somehow locked himself in one of the kitchen cabinets, Hifumi was in a corner on the third floor writing grossly detailed smut for a fanfiction, when they found Celestia the only thing they could really see was her eyes which was terrifying. She was hanging upside down like a bat in one of the closets. She couldn’t get down. She can’t remember how she even did it. Yasuhiro was literally smoking weed on one of the balconies, they found Kyoko in a window sill, and Makoto was hiding under the table in the kitchen. Now all they had left was Mukuro.

 

“Who knows where she could be! She’s a literal _soldier_! Maybe we should try and fan out to find her?” Junko asks the others. She then turned to the clock that was behind her only to see that it was almost time for them to go to their rooms. “Shit. Maybe we should check social media now? I mean she’s the last one so she’s already won so it doesn’t really matter I guess? Someone has to know where she went!” She says excitedly waving her arms around as she spoke. “Unless anyone else has a better idea I guess this is like literally the only option we have so Sakura would you please get the phones down?” She said as she turned to the taller girl next to her. Sakura in turn retrieved the phones.

 

“Alright everyone at home we actually need your help to find Mukuro! I’m sure at least someone out there knows where she is so would you please help us find her?” Sakura says while turned to face one of the cameras with a bright smile. Her phone immediately blew up with notifications. “Oh thank you all! Oh dear. That’s not good.” Sayaka sighed and pocketed her phone and turned to face the others.

 

“Do you know where she is Sayaka?” Makoto asked looking hopeful. Sayaka smiled a bit and nodded. Everyone cheered and began to ask her just where the missing girl was.

 

“Um… She somehow got on the roof. I don’t exactly know how to get up there but I’m sure we can yell at her from one of the balconies?” Sayaka responded looking to the ground and debating whether the others actually believed her or not. Everyone else looked extremely surprised to say the least but in the end it was the only lead they actually had so they went with it. They made their way to the third floor and found their way to one of the three balconies.

 

“Mukuro! Sis! The game’s over! You won! Are you really on the roof?” Junko called up hoping for a response from her sister. They all stood around in silence waiting for any sign that she was actually up there. Then they thankfully they heard footsteps and then they saw Mukuro’s face pop over the ledge. “How the hell did you even get up there? Come on we have like ten minutes before we need to be in our rooms for the night!” Mukuro smiled at her sister and simply jumped down to the balcony and walked inside without a single word. The rest scrambled after her to question how she actually got up there but paused as they had to go to their rooms for the night.

 

When she woke up Sayaka wasn’t as excited as she was the day before, the whole “reality TV” thing got boring surprisingly quick for her. Instead she was actually interested in the rest of the people who were with her. Sure they had only met at the beginning of the season but they were all extremely nice people and she had a fun time playing the game the other night despite being the first one to be found. After getting out of bed, showering, and fully getting ready she walked down the hall and paused at Leon’s room. She debated whether he was actually in there or not but quickly decided there was only one way to find out. She raised her hand and knocked quickly backing up a step once she had done so.

 

It’s open!” She barely heard Leon call through the door. He must have been yelling pretty loud for her to be able to hear him. She opened the door to hear beautiful melodies being played on an acoustic guitar. She gasped, it was actually a song she recognized! She made her way over to Leon who was sitting on his bed, he hadn’t realized who walked in but he at least knew there was someone with him. He didn’t even look up when Sayaka sat on the bed with him, he was so concentrated it was truly commendable. He started to hum the melody of the lyrics instead of singing them. Sayaka cringed awkwardly, he wasn’t in tune. She felt that she needed to take over instead.

 

“... Only fools rush in. But I can’t help falling in love with you.” Leon’s head snapped up when he heard her start singing. He was blushing furiously but still continued to play and Sayaka continued to sing. “Shall I stay? Would it be a sin if I can’t help falling in love with you?” He had to admit her voice was beautiful and he felt a bit bad considering he didn’t know who she was until they met. “Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes. Some things are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too.” She moved her hand to Leon’s shoulder and his blush deepened. “For I can’t help falling in love with you. Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes. Some things are meant to be. For I can’t help falling in love with you… For I can’t help falling in love with you.” The song finally finished and Sayaka silently planted a kiss on Leon’s cheek. He was silent for the longest time but he finally responded.

 

“Um… I didn’t know ya’ felt that way? Or was that just for the context of the song? Either way I’m very confused!” Leon exclaimed which made Sayaka giggle a bit. She scooted closer to him and sighed.

 

“It was just the song silly! I got a bit caught up in the moment I’m sorry! I was coming to check if you were coming to breakfast but… I really love that song and hearing you hum it out of tune kind of hurt so I decided I’d take over!” Sayaka said with a giggle. At least he didn’t notice her little white lie. “Now come on we should go eat!” Sayaka got up and motioned for Leon to follow her. He got up and followed her to the door but before they left he needed to ask her something.

 

“Hey Sayaka? Since I was so out of tune do ya’ think ya’ could consider givin’ me voice lessons? I mean you don’t have to of course but I’d really appreciate it.” Leon asked looking a little guilty while doing so. Sayaka looked at him with wide eyes before nodding slowly. Soon enough she was nodding frantically with a huge grin on her face. Leon smiled back at her looking genuinely happy as he looked at her.

 

“Really? Thanks! Maybe we could work on something to perform later in the season!” Leon exclaimed. He was so excited about getting to work with a professional singer. He’s wanted an opportunity like this for the longest time so he couldn’t give up this chance. “Since you’ll be helping me so much I’ll let ya’ choose th’ song! Just let me know so I can learn how to play it alright?” He gave her a wide smile and opened the door for her. She left the room and he exited behind her, shutting the door once they were both through. They both went downstairs to see almost everyone was down there and eating while chatting about the game from last night.

 

“Sayaka! Leon! Nice for the two of you to join us!” Aoi greeted once she spotted them entering the dining room. ‘’Where have the two of you been all morning?” She asked kindly but froze slightly when she saw the two of them look away from each other with a bit of blush evident on their cheeks. “Hey you don’t need to tell us! We were just wondering if you two were actually up yet or not. But since you are you both might as well have some breakfast!” She cheered getting up from her seat to show them where the extra food was set out.

 

“We weren’t doing anything bad! I had just gotten ready and wanted check if Leon was still in his room. And he was, he was playing his guitar. I knocked on his door and he let me in. Then he started humming the tune to a song I know by heart, albeit out of tune. I decided to take over and started singing. That’s literally all that happened when we were upstairs. Sayaka said as she made her way to join Aoi in getting herself breakfast. Everyone in the room was silent and the popstar felt every pair of eyes in the room was set on her. She turned back to the group to find that everyone was staring at her. “What? Did I say something wrong?” Sayaka said somewhat concerned.

 

“You didn’t say anything wrong dear! It’s just interesting to hear that of all things you were making music upstairs instead of coming to breakfast like the rest of us.” Celeste said and everyone seemed to agree with her. “So are you two going to just stand there or are we going to have a performance?” She said with her all too familiar giggle. Sayaka and Leon looked towards each other, both mildly confused. Then Leon shrugged and spoke up.

 

“Well I guess it’s up t’ her but I’m willin’ to play for you guys!” He said with a bright smile. He turned toward Sayaka like he was looking for an answer, one she was happy to give if she wasn’t almost petrified. She always gets nervous when she has to perform in front of friends, it’s even worse when those friends are new friends.

 

“Sure why not! But I don’t think we should do that specific song. I’ll go upstairs with Leon so we can choose a song and practice a bit before we perform in the living room! That sound alright?” Everyone, including Leon agreed and the pair made their way upstairs to discuss a plan. When they were far enough away from everyone else Sayaka spoke again. “So what else can you play?” She asked with an innocent giggle.

 

“Well I can play a lot of stuff actually! Most of them won’t sound quite right since I only have my acoustic with me. I can list off some bands and we can go from there, sound good?” He asked with a smile. She returned the smile and nodded. “Alright you already know I can do Elvis, I can do Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Imagine Dragons, Twenty One Pilots, A guy on youtube called Cavetown, he was going to continue but Sayaka cut him off just as they reached his room.

 

“You listen to Cavetown?!” She asked with stars in her eyes. Leon nodded with a grin before unlocking the door and motioned for her to enter first. She did so with a newfound spring in her step. This is going to be fun. Upon entering the room she immediately sat on the bed and Leon grabbed his guitar before joining her on the bed. “Do you know ‘Taking Care of Things’?!” She asked excitedly, only getting more excited when he nodded.

 

“I know that one by heart! Sure it’s one of the newer ones but when I heard it I jumped at learning it! It was actually surprisingly easy to learn!” he says equally excited. They spent the rest of the morning figuring out how to stay in time with one another. Sayaka in turn helps Leon sing in tune with her so he can sing with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter everyone starts singing. Leon and Sayaka started it.


	5. Pixels and Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo okay this is pretty cute also they play Mario Kart for some reason. Also sleepovers!

After a few hours of work the pair was successful in actually nailing their performance. Once they were confident enough they made their way downstairs to the living room where the others were watching a movie. Sayaka was happy to see everyone there.

 

“Hey everyone! We’re ready now! I’m sorry we took so long!” She said, announcing their presence. Several people jumped at the sudden entrance but were happy to hear they were finally ready. “I had to help Leon with singing a bit but other than that we had a bit of a hard time staying on time with each other. Regardless we’re done now!” She looked around the room at the many bright smiling faces.

 

“What are you two going to be performing for us?” Aoi said as she jumped up from too much excitement and Sakura had to pull her back down.

 

“Well I don’ think you’ll recognize it if we told ya so we might as well jus’ start!” Leon said somewhat quietly probably wondering how he got himself into this mess. Once everyone had agreed that being told the name of the song would be useless they rearranged the furniture so everyone could watch the performance they’d been waiting their entire morning for. Leon and Sayaka were given a love-seat which they positioned underneath the TV to face everyone else. “Ya ready?” he asked as he looked her way.

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be!” She replied. With that Leon took his queue to start playing and in turn Sayaka started singing her first part. “Where do the boys go when it gets cold out, do they have a place to sleep?” Many of the group gasped when they heard just how beautiful Sayaka’s singing voice is. “Where did their mums go did they get taken or had they had enough of taking care of things? It’s hard to say if someone’s at fault if I don’t do anything is it my fault?” She finished singing her part. Now it’s up to Leon to remember what he learned upstairs and actually sing in tune.

 

“Where do the girls go when they feel frightened. Do they have something to eat?” Everyone seemed surprised at Leon’s ability to sing without faltering even once. “Where did their dads go? Did they get taken or had they had enough of taking care of things?” He finished singing his part as gently as he could like they had rehearsed upstairs. Now they have to sing together which should be at least amusing.

 

“I’ve gotta find a way to make this feel okay. When rock bottom for me is routine for someone else.” A few of the girls gasped at how well their voices worked together while others were actually tearing up upon hearing it. “I’m gonna take care of things. There’s some things I need to sort out. I’m gonna take care of things, cause they’re not where I want them right now. I know there’s good in everything. And it’ll show itself when you’re gentle to it. I’m gonna take care of things.” The people who weren’t crying before are either crying now or are on the verge of tears upon hearing the heartfelt lyrics. Now Leon gets to take over singing again.

 

“Where does my mind go when it gets stupid? Is there anyone in there? Where did my friends go? Did they get taken or had they had enough of going to therapy? Sat in a cold room, the corners feel friendly. I think they’ll take care of me. My brothers are circles, my sisters quadrilaterals and they’re all so pretty.” Yep almost everyone’s crying now. Mondo, Celeste, and Kiyotaka were trying to hold back their tears and somewhat failing miserably. On the other hand Byakuya, Kyoko, and Mukuro were all perfectly fine and didn’t seem to be phased at all. Now Sayaka gets to wrap up the last part of the song.

 

“ I'm gonna take care of things. There's things I need to sort out, I’m gonna take care of things. They’re not where I need them right now. I know there’s good in everything. And it’ll show itself when you’re gentle to it. I’m gonna take care of things.” And with that the song was over and the room was silent save some sniffs and hiccups from their crying friends. The two of them are too nervous to look up until they hear frantic clapping from all around them. They finally look up to see all of their friends up on their feet cheering for them and asking if they can do another. They turned towards each other with large grins plastered to their faces. The pair is quick to jump up, bow, and revel in the applause.

 

“Do you have anything else you could play?” Sakura asked from her position at the other side of the room.

 

“I think we can do something, right Leon?” Sayaka asked and leaned in to whisper in Leon’s ear. She pulled away with a giggle and he immediately agreed to play whatever she suggested.

 

Everyone calmed down and sat back down for yet another song and the two who were performing took to their makeshift stage and prepared the next song. When the time came Sayaka began to sing quietly “Have you ever felt like nobody was there? Have you ever felt forgotten in the middle of nowhere? Have you ever felt like you could disappear? Like you could fall, and no one would here.” Almost everyone thought the song was odd save the people who actually recognize it. After a bit of a pause she continued. “Well, let that lonely feeling wash away. Maybe there’s a reason to believe you’ll be okay. ‘Cause when you don’t feel strong enough to stand. You can reach, reach out your hand. And oh, someone will come running and I know, they’ll take you home.” There was yet another pause as both Leon and Sayaka stopped.

 

“Even when the dark comes crashing through. When you need a friend to carry you. And when you’re broken on the ground, you will be found.” Leon took over singing this part taking everyone’s breath away. “So let the sun come streaming in. ‘Cause you’ll reach up and you’ll rise again! Lift your head and look around. You will be found… You will be found. You will be found… You will be found.”

 

“There’s a place where you don’t have to feel unknown! And every time that you call out, you’re a little less alone!” Toko randomly started singing as she jumped to her feet and rushed to where the other two are sitting and sat on one arm of the couch. Despite being mildly surprised the pair was happy to see someone actually knows the song and was willing to join in.

 

“If you only say the word.” This time it was Celeste who decided to join in and took her spot on the other couch arm.

 

“From across the silence, your voice is heard!” Celeste and Toko sang together. It’s nice to see all of them coming together like this.

 

Other people joined in to sing during the small break in the song. Namely Mondo, Kiyotaka, Junko, Chihiro, Mukuro, and even Byakuya joined in. Everyone who knows the song joins in to sing another part. “Even when the dark comes crashing through. When you need a friend to carry you. When you’re broken on the ground, you will be found! So let the sun come streaming in. ‘Cause you’ll reach up and you’ll reach up and you’ll rise again! If you only look around. You will be found… You will be found.. You will be found!” Everyone who decided to start singing belted out the phrase ‘you will be found’ over and over again. That is until they started the next part of the song. 

 

“Out of the shadows the morning is breaking and all is new, all is new. It’s filling up the empty and suddenly I see that all is new, all is new!” Then they continued repeating ‘you are not alone’ convincing Yasuhiro, Makoto, Hifumi, Aoi, and Sakura to join in. 

 

With everyone’s voices melting together in the background, almost deafening the sound of Leon’s guitar, Sayaka took the lead again. “Even when the dark comes crashin’ through. When you need someone to carry you. When you’re broken on the ground.” The others almost jumped the gun when they came back in, almost coming in on ‘broken’ instead of letting Sayaka finish. In the end they all continued when they were supposed to. “So let the sun come streaming in. ‘Cause you’ll reach up and you’ll rise again. If you only look around, you will be found.” When their voices parted just enough Leon was able to take the lead and finish the song.

 

“You will be found.” And just like that it was over. Everyone broke out into a fit of laughter. 

 

“You guys that was amazing! I didn’t know you’d all be joining in like that but I’m really glad you did!” Sayaka said through the sea of laughter. “The producers gave me a karaoke game! Maybe we should play it some time?” She asked once the laughter had died down enough for everyone to actually hear her.

“That does sound promising. Maybe we should.” Byakuya stated blankly despite laughing moments prior. 

 

“The producers gave me some games too! They’re all video games but they should be fun to play!” Chihiro said somehow without stuttering. “I was thinking we could switch off playing them and the others can watch and like cheer the people playing on or something? I don’t know I’m sorry I thought it would be fun…” They looked down at their lap with a sullen expression.

 

“That sounds awesome actually!” Celeste was the first to speak, only confirming that it is indeed a good idea.

 

“O-oh! Al-alright, will someone h-help me carry the-the games and con-consoles down here? There’s a lot of them!” They looked around almost expectantly. Sure enough two eager boyfriends stepped up and offered to help with everything they could. The three left for a few minutes and the others returned to idle chatter. They were surprised by just how much the producers gave Chihiro, they have a GameCube, an Xbox 360, an Xbox One for some reason, a PlayStation 4, a Wii U, and finally a Nintendo Switch! Each of them had their own games to play as well. Everyone quickly decided to play with the Switch and eventually settled on Mario Kart after much arguing. (Toko wanted to play Odyssey but it’s max is two players, and Makoto wanted to play Breath of the Wild but that is strictly single player.)

 

The first round is Kyoko, Byakuya, Mukuro, and Yasuhiro. Kyoko settled on playing as Peach, Byakuya chose Yoshi, Mukuro played as Daisy, and for some reason Yasuhiro decided to play as Rosalina because he “wanted to keep up the princess theme!” They were unsurprisingly put in the hardest courses. Kyoko has absolutely no idea what’s going on and keeps running into walls, Byakuya is in second to last place doing what Kyoko is just less often, after the first lap of each race Mukuro has no problem staying in first place, Yasuhiro is surprisingly gaining on the girl in first place but she has a good strategy of throwing shells at him since he’s literally right behind her. In the end Mukuro does win, Yasuhiro is in fifth because of a shell at the last second, Byakuya somehow ended up in third, and Kyoko is dead last.

 

Next round is Celeste, Junko, Mondo, and Kiyotaka. Celeste chose the dark skinned Inkling girl, Junko went for the Mii she insisted everyone make before starting, Mondo’s hands are far too big for the tiny controller so he’s given a Pro Controller he picks Koopa Troopa, and Kiyotaka plays as Luigi. Surprisingly in this match-up everyone knows what they’re doing and it’s a frantic battle for first place. It’s actually really adorable to see Mondo try to keep everyone away from Kiyotaka to keep him in the lead. Celeste and Junko have also teamed up and have agreed to try to keep the other ahead regardless of who it is. In the end the girls wind up victorious with Junko in first and Celeste in second. Kiyotaka winds up in third thanks to his wonderful boyfriend who refused to let him place any lower.

 

Second to last round is Chihiro, Sakura, Aoi, and Hifumi. Chihiro chooses Baby Daisy, Sakura (who was also given the Pro Controller) decides on Cat Peach, Aoi picks the light blue Shy guy, and Hifumi plays as Pink Gold Peach. Chihiro is the only one who knows what they’re doing and easily glides into first place while the others try to figure out the controls behind them. It’s not surprising when Chihiro ends up in first but when Sakura somehow ends up in second everyone asks her how she did it but she doesn’t even know. Aoi ended up in seventh and Hifumi placed last.

 

And the final round is Makoto, Leon, Sayaka, and Toko. Makoto goes with the male Villager, Leon chooses Tanooki Mario, Sayaka takes a while before settling on the female Villager, and Toko plays as Metal Mario. None of them know how to play and at this point it’s getting late as in between some of the matches someone asked for a rematch and decided it was their group’s turn again, though nobody complained. In the end the luckster Makoto came in first though he had no idea how or why. Sayaka and Leon came in fourth and fifth respectively. And lastly Toko was dead last as she had somehow never even left the starting line. It turns out that her controller had died and nobody noticed not even Toko, she somehow thought someone else’s screen was her own.

 

By the time they wrap up the game they had enough time to watch a movie. They ended up watching the first Saw movie which scared a lot of them but didn’t even phase a good deal of them. Kiyotaka, who didn’t want anything to do with the movie in the first place, is clinging onto his boyfriend with his head buried in the taller teens chest, refusing to even look at the screen. Beside them Chihiro is literally shaking, so much that Mondo gives in and wraps his arm around their shoulders and scoots them closer to him and his boyfriend. Almost immediately they calmed down and clutched his hand like a lifeline. Once the movie was finally over the two that were clinging to Mondo refused to leave him alone despite it being almost curfew. The producers ultimately decided to contact the house and told them it was alright for them to spend the night together. They also allow Kiyotaka and Mondo into each others room after curfew as they’re now in a relationship. In the end everyone went to bed without much other trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter we follow Mondo and Kiyotaka since Mondo decides it's a good idea to introduce his boyfriend to the gang. Mild homophobia ensues before they ultimately accept it.


	6. Fun With Scissors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay happens.
> 
> Also Toko goes nuts.

He was restless almost the entire night. Almost meaning he did eventually pass out from being exhausted, he has planned something huge for the day to follow. He wanted them to meet as soon as possible, to get it over with, so he knows everything’s alright in the end. Mondo was shaken awake, not by the alarm but by his boyfriend who has woken up two hole hours before the alarm goes off. 

 

“Taka, come back to bed.” He called to the other groggily, not paying attention to the other person currently in the room. Kiyotaka pauses no more than three feet away from the bed he literally just left. He ended up returning to the warmth of the bed, only to be wrapped in his boyfriend’s arms, unable to escape until he decided to get up.

  
  


Two hours later, the alarm went off when it always does yet it still startled the two lovers awake. On the floor Chihiro literally just rolled over and continued to sleep. Getting up was a mess of limbs and trying not to wake their sleeping friend. Lucky for them they are able to get ready fairly quickly and left the room after leaving Chihiro a note. The day started as normally as it ever did. At breakfast, someone was again arguing about a rematch in Mario Kart, but that was going to happen no matter what game they played. Then Mondo dragged his boyfriend to the side and asked if the shorter would want to meet his gang. Surprisingly he agreed and was delighted to go with him. After saying goodbye to the others and getting Kiyotaka to agree to get on the freaking motorcycle, they left. 

 

The ride was long but pleasant as they chatted idly through microphones and speakers built into the helmets. Eventually they made it to a seemingly abandoned warehouse near the edge of town, but it wasn’t abandoned, one look at the sea of motorcycles would tell anyone that. Once they had both gotten their helmets off they could see just how nervous the other was. Kiyotaka looks genuinely scared, and Mondo is literally shaking. This means the world to him. He’ll be damned if anything goes wrong. 

 

“Come on, stay behind me. I never know what these idiots are going to do.” Mondo said as he started walking to the building with the other following close behind him. Once they made it to the door the taller pulled his boyfriend to the side to tell him one more piece of advice before they went inside. “They're probably gonna’ try ta’ get to you. Like, they do it with literally everyone I bring in here. They're trying to test your worth, see how long you can survive with them insulting you left and right. Just ignore them okay?” Then without another word he turned and entered the building. 

 

Kiyotaka wanted to leave immediately. Everywhere he looks someone is either drinking or smoking. When they heard the door open some started staring while others began yelling for Mondo’s attention. Then they noticed Kiyotaka behind him and most, if not all of them fell silent. He wonders why they all stopped talking and just stared. He decided not to question it and instead turned to Mondo, to see what to do now. The look he saw on his boyfriend’s face is one he doesn't want to see again. The anger and absolute malice that hides in those beautiful violet eyes. He doesn't want to see it. But when his mouth breaks into a wide grin Kiyotaka knows the look is all for show. 

 

“Is this what you guys do when I'm gone?” Mondo yelled then laughed, causing laughter to erupt throughout the room. 

 

“Hey Mondo, who's the pipsqueak ya got with ya this time?” One of the many members snarled. In turn, Kiyotaka didn't back down to fear, he instead stood up straighter and held himself a little higher. 

 

“Yeah, you turnin’ soft on us? What, is this kid your boyfriend or somethin’?” Another teased. That one hit home. They both froze and Kiyotaka’s face turned bright red. 

 

“And so what if he is? Anyone got a problem with that? If ya do get the hell out of my gang.” Mondo responded coldly. “I'm dead serious here, ya have a problem with me dating him, get out.” He gestured to the door, unsurprisingly many people left, not too many but a lot. They all shuffled out the door shouting homophobic remarks as they left. Once sure they were long gone Mondo continued. “Now that that's out of the way. This  _ is  _ my boyfriend.” Kiyotaka waves and introduces himself. The remaining members seemed genuinely happy for their leader. Cheers filled the space as suddenly everyone before them was standing and cheering for them. They both stood there in complete shock at what just happened though they eventually found themselves in a tight embrace. “God it feels good to finally tell you all that! I was waiting until I actually got a boyfriend to kinda kill two birds with one stone. Ya know the whole ‘I’m gay’ thing and introducing him!” Mondo said with a huge grin then bent down and placed a quick kiss on his boyfriend’s head making him blush and the gang members to coo about how cute the two of them are together.

 

Once everyone calmed down the couple decided to make their rounds through’ the crowd almost certain that they would all like to talk to the two of them. Almost immediately they were approached by an older looking guy that wore a large happy smile on his scarred face.

 

“You disappear for a few days and come back with a boyfriend, what the hell kid?” The man asked as he grabbed Mondo in a headlock proceeded to give him a harsh noogie. “You didn’t even tell us where you were going! We’ve been worried ‘bout ya! Where did ya end up anyway?” He asked before releasing Mondo. 

 

“Oh about that… I was asked to participate in some shitty reality show and for some reason I accepted. Only to find out the rules are that we can’t leave the damn house without our designated partner, which is where he comes in!” Mondo exclaimed gesturing to the shorter male next to him. “Turns out he’s my partner! We didn’t exactly get along at first but that literally changed in a couple hours. Then his creepy mom made us share our first kiss on live TV then we literally played hide and seek. Sixteen teenagers played freaking hide and seek… At least it was a little cooler in the dark.” He rambled on but the man he was talking to seemed more amused than angry about him talking about what he’s been doing. “Oh wait, Taka I just remembered you have no idea who this is do you?” His question was confirmed by his boyfriend nodding and waiting for the man to introduce himself.

 

“That’s right you’ve got your boyfriend with ya. Well I’m Takemichi Yukimaru, It’s nice to meet you!” He extended his hand to Kiyotaka, gesturing for a handshake. Kiyotaka was hesitant but eventually accepted the firm handshake only to be pulled into a tight hug as well. “So help me you somehow hurt him I’ll kill you.” Takemichi whispers in his ear when they’re close enough. When he pulls back Kiyotaka is noticably paler than he was before but shook it off with a laugh. Though it took the gang member by surprise he took it in stride with a smile and a pat to Kiyotaka’s back. 

 

“I was a bit concerned about coming here but I now know I had nothing to worry about! I truly should have trusted you Mondo!” He turns to grin at his boyfriend which makes the taller flush with embarrassment. He doesn’t know what he did to get this adorable dork but he’s lucky as hell to have him. After some chatting with other members most of which are male but Kiyotaka’s surprised to find that there are quite a few girls in Mondo’s gang. All of the girls agreed that Mondo needs to bring his boyfriend more often since they like seeing his soft side. They also agreed that the next time he does come for a visit they need to make him look like he’s actually part of the gang. In the end there was little to worry about, sure Mondo did end up getting rid of a third of his gang but it was for the better.

 

The ride back to the house was quiet and peaceful for both of them. But the second they stepped in the door, it’s complete chaos. The living room is completely destroyed when the couple enters. They don’t have the time to figure out what’s going on before they’re pulled down behind one of the frayed couches. As confusing as the situation is, being pulled behind one of the couches was the least of their current concerns, what is concerning is the frantic laughter coming from the other side of the couch. Leon looks dazed but ultimately glad he was able to grab them before anyone else could.

 

“Thank God the two of ya are back! We don’t know what to fuckin’ do! It’s Toko, she just went haywire!” Leon whisper-yells at them once they figure out the reason they’re hiding. “She just sneezed then went crazy! She pulled a bunch of scissors out of literally nowhere and threatened to kill all the guys here with them, including you two!” He continued but only stopped as they saw a pair of scissors fly from the other side of the couch and into a nearby wall.

 

“I know you’re here! Why don’t you filthy animals come out to play?” Toko teased as she walked oh so slowly to retrieve the scissors she threw.

 

“Come on! We need to move now while she’s distracted!” Leon said aloud as he grabbed the couple and dragged them to what they assumed to be the basement. Once there Leon turned and slammed the cold metal door shut behind them and proceeded to lock it. The pair looked around to see everyone else had already gathered in the basement. “Now that you’re here we can figure out how to fucking fix this.” Leon sait before moving to sit next to a shaking Sayaka.

 

“Here, as I suspected our dear Toko is not exactly who we thought she was.” Byakuya said as he gestured to the book he is currently reading. “She’s acting exactly like police suspect the serial killer Genocider Syo.” He stated blankly, earning  quite a few gasps from the others in the room. “As you all may know by now Syo uses scissors to kill their victims as well as crucify them. I was able to grab a pair of Toko’s scissors before we all ran down here.” He said before pulling out a single pair of scissors and holding them for the others to see. “It perfectly matches the diagrams of the ones taken from the crime scenes.” He continued with a grim tone. “I hate to say it but I have reason to believe we may be dealing with a wanted killer.” He finished before slamming the book shut and placing it in the center of the room for all to see.

 

“She couldn’t possibly be a killer! That is not the girl we all sang with the other day!” Junko protested. “There’s no way that murderer and Toko are the same person I won’t believe it!” She shouted but was quickly silenced by Chihiro who feared Toko might be able to hear them in the basement.

 

“I feel like she may have an alternate personality disorder that triggers when she sneezes.” Kyoko said blankly. “I would like to test my theory, girls and Chihiro I need your help. Since Toko only goes after guys we should be able to distract her long enough to get her to sneeze again. We don’t really need much of a plan, we can all probably don’t need much of a plan, some of us could distract her while Sakura grabs her. Does this sound like a good plan?” Kyoko asks the other girls as well as Chihiro. They all agreed and proceeded up the stairs to distract the cackling Toko.

 

Once they made it to the top of the stairs they quickly became relieved when they saw that Toko had her back towards the staircase. She’s looking under everything, likely trying to find one of the guys. As quietly as possible Sakura snuck up behind her and grabbed her by the waist, unsurprisingly Toko started thrashing around wildly, but Sakura was able to keep a good grip on her. The others quickly rushed to Toko, Celeste has the brilliant idea of using one of Toko’s braids to tickle her nose in an attempt at making her sneeze. Thankfully that actually works and Toko immediately calms down.

 

“W-Wait-wait. What happened? N-no-NO it happened a-again! I hate her s-so much!” Toko stuttered before she crumpled to a heap on the floor, hopelessly crying her eyes out while shaking violently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter Toko cries a lot while talking about Genocider Syo. Then Makoto bans scissors from the house. Literally all they fucking have is safety scissors at this point.


	7. Tears and Turmoil

An emergency meeting was called immediately after it was confirmed Toko wasn’t going to kill anyone. She was still shaking by the time everyone made it back upstairs. Nobody actually knows what to do to help her but Junko volunteered to try to comfort her. Toko ended up literally clinging to her like she was the last friend she had that was actually alive.

 

“So Toko do you think you could tell us what happened? All we know is that you sneezed and then you went crazy and started to try and kill literally all the guys.” Junko asked between breaths since Toko was squeezing her just a bit too hard. Everyone looked at her with the kindest expression they could manage, needless to say it’s more than a difficult task for Mondo, Kiyotaka, and Sakura since they constantly look like they’re mad.

 

“I don’t like talking about it.” She said in between her crying gasps. They all looked around at each other, there’s not much more they can do. It’s not like they can force her to say something she doesn’t want to talk about. “A-and even though I just met you guys. I-I t-trust you? It’s hard for me to even say bu-but you deserve to know.” She said in almost a whisper but since it’s so quiet in the room it almost feels as though she’s screaming what she’s saying. “But before I do that. I noticed that a pair of scissors is gone. Did she hurt anyone? I need to know where the scissors are or I’m going to go mad with worry.” After she said that Byakuya stood up and gave the scissors back, though he was apprehensive in doing so.

 

The silence after she put her scissors away is palpable. It feels almost like not one person in the room was breathing not even Kyoko or Mukuro, every single person in the room is wary of what’s to come. “Um. I’m sure you’ve figured it out already but. I have dissociative identity disorder… Um well, that girl it wasn’t me. I don’t share memories with her so I don’t know what happened but judging by the couch and the walls I know something happened. That was Genocider Syo. I’m sorry about what happened but I can’t take it back. I… I'm really sorry.” She mumbled and brought her head up slowly with fresh tears bubbling in her eyes. 

 

Again, silence. Since none of them have been in a situation like this they don't know what to do to help, assuming they actually can. Through the silence comes Toko’s sobs, tears rolling down in waves, staining her cheeks as they went. At this point Junko’s no help, despite her attempts to console the sobbing girl yet it’s no use. Junko shot a desperate glance to her sister and Chihiro in a silent plea for them to do something. Without a word Mukuro stood and left the room with Chihiro, Sakura, and Mondo in tow though the last two are confused as to why they're needed. 

 

Around fifteen minutes later three of them returned with an abundance of ice cream, bowls, various toppings, as well as an assortment of  Disney and Studio Ghibli movies. The only one that’s missing is Sakura who Mukuro says will return momentarily as she just needs to gather some materials they’ll need for what she has planned for tonight. Moments later Sakura returns, arms full of blankets, pillows, and surprisingly onesies of varying size and style. Everyone including Toko looks surprised and even happy at the sudden turn of events. 

 

They all gather together and decide Toko gets to pick what she wants first since she’s so upset and since she’s a serial killer and probably needs to calm down right about now. She gets up slowly and makes her way to the pile of fluffy blankets, pillows, and onesies. She bent down to examine what she had to choose from. She eventually decided that she wanted one of the various Voltron onesies, the yellow lion. After that she somehow convinced Mondo to take red, she had Kiyotaka take blue, Chihiro agreed to take green, and Junko actually wanted black so she got that one. Once they had the whole of Voltron situation figured out the rest of the group moved to see what they could choose from. 

 

Kyoko picked one that was dark purple and is covered in white and ivory skulls. Celeste made a mad dash to one that’s completely black with red hearts and diamonds as well as white clubs and spades covering the entirety of it, on the back in dark red written across the shoulders says “gambling queen.” In  dramatic overly curly cursive. Byakuya almost died laughing when he saw a white onesie covered in one hundred dollar bills, gold bars, and diamonds. Makoto grabbed one that’s a simple dark grey. Aoi grabbed one that has big waves on it. Sakura got one that’s covered in bright pink cherry blossoms. Mukuro one that’s camouflage colored. Sayaka has one covered in Vocaloid characters, Leon has one that’s covered in guitars, Yasuhiro of course picked one that’s covered in marijuana leaves, Hifumi grabbed one that has Sailor Moon symbols all over it.  

 

After everyone has a onesie they get ice cream and settle on a movie, My Neighbor Totoro, and settle in to watch the movie in relative peace given what they just went through. Almost subconsciously a few of them continued to get closer to another person in the group they like. Sayaka and Leon, who are sharing a blanket on one of the love seats, shift their position every so often until they’re so close it can only be described as cuddling. Kyoko and Celeste are also sharing a blanket on one of the love seats, Celeste is resting her head  in the crook of Kyoko’s neck and in turn Kyoko is leaning her head against the other’s dark drills. Underneath their blanket they’re holding hands. Mondo has Kiyotaka sitting in his lap. Byakuya is sitting awfully close to Makoto though he doesn’t seem to mind. Lastly Aoi is leaning against Sakura. The night ended peacefully with everyone either going to their own rooms or spending the night in another’s room for the night.

 

After that night all scissors besides safety scissors have been banned from the house because Makoto says so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Aoi hosts a pool party and someone almost drowns because they don't want to admit they can't swim! But they also kinda just jump in the deep end of the pool without telling anyone.


	8. Water Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun times at the water park! Someone almost drowns!

The sun is bright in the sky when it finally manages to shake her awake. She has something important planned today and she’s excited to see her ideas go through. She quickly jumps out of bed to get ready and go to breakfast with the others. Once she gets downstairs she sees almost everyone is still sitting their large table eating breakfast. “Hey, good morning everyone!” Aoi greets her friends when she’s close enough to the table to catch their attention. 

 

“Good morning Aoi, you seem excited. Do you have something planned for today?” Kyoko asked, reading her almost as though she was an open book. She gasped and blushed brightly. 

 

“How could you tell? I was just about to tell everyone. She says shuffling away from the table. “There's a really cool indoor water park nearby, I called and asked if we could come in and have a party of sorts? You should have heard the lady on the phone, she was so excited when I told her my name! I guess she watches the show!” She exclaimed excitedly while jumping up and down. “Long story short we can go in whenever we want this week, so long as they know we’re coming! I also contacted the producers and they can send camera people to come with us! Doesn't that sound fun? Oh, and we can invite whoever else we want, and the park will be empty! The manager likes the show enough that she's letting us have almost full reign of the place for free! Well we do have to promote the park but that's nothing for us right?” She finished rambling and looked at her friends with stars in her eyes. 

 

“That actually sounds quite nice Aoi! What a splendid idea!” Celeste exclaimed as she stood up and slammed her hands on the table. “I believe we should gather our things and have this party later today?” She asked looking around at the others with a wide grin on her lips. 

 

“I assume that will give us time to contact management unless they're watching right now, contact friends and family, and get everything we need to prepare. Correct?” Kyoko asked, mildly dazed by the fact she's actually going through with this. 

 

“Oh yeah! If I let them know now they would know not to open to the public today so it'd be empty when we get there!” Aoi all but squealed with excitement. “I'll be sure to tell the others, but the rest of you need to get ready!” She giggled as she bounded up the stairs to tell everyone who wasn't downstairs and got more out of it than she ever dreamed. 

 

First thing to note is that Makoto was in Byakuya’s room so when Aoi knocked there was an actual answer instead of being ignored. When she asked Makoto what they were doing he instantly grew red and started rambling off explanations. Aoi only giggled and told both of them their plans for today. Makoto seemed excited, saying he's going to invite his sister. Byakuya on the other hand only agreed because Makoto is going but they’ll worry about that later. 

 

She wasn't surprised when Kiyotaka opened Mondo’s door, but she was surprised by just how terrible it smelled inside the room. When she asked what it was Kiyotaka became flustered and tried to explain, only to be cut off by his boyfriend yelling from somewhere within the room saying “we fucked!”. Gaining blush herself Aoi explained the day’s plans then quickly turned on her heel and walked away, hearing the door slam shut behind her. 

 

After letting everyone know, and a few more awkward moments everyone is excitedly calling friends and family as well as getting themselves ready for the day. The plan is to meet everyone they called at the waterpark to avoid hassle. Without anything else to do the group departed with a bunch of camera crew and got to the large building fairly quickly. 

 

The group standing in front of the building is fairly small despite the number of people that were called though nobody complained since this is happening last minute. A girl that looks an awful lot like Makoto ran up to the group and nearly tackled him when she wrapped him in a hug. 

 

“Koto! Thanks for inviting me! I've been wanting to ask if I could meet everyone but didn't know how. Oh! Sorry I should probably introduce myself! I'm Komaru Naegi, Makoto’s sister!” She said with a kind smile on her face. While she was talking to the group the rest of the people who were waiting with her came over to greet who invited them. 

 

In total they had 9 people waiting for them. They all introduced themselves, other than Komaru they had Kazuichi Souda who was invited by Leon, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu and Peko Pekoyama who were invited by Mondo, Ibuki Mioda was invited by Sayaka, Kiyondo Ishimaru was of course invited by his brother Kiyotaka, Sonia Nevermind and Gundham Tanaka were invited by Celestia, and lastly Chiaki Nanami was invited by Chihiro. 

 

Ultimately they decided it'd be best to split up for the time being, everyone separated into small groups and moved to what they wanted to do. Each group has at least one camera person with them. Within minutes everyone is having fun and laughing wildly. This goes on for quite a while. Then an argument breaks out between Kazuichi and Gundham, what are they fighting about? Sonia Nevermind. No one knows why they're fighting, Sonia certainly doesn't. Eventually with enough threats Fuyuhiko is able to get them to stop. After that both of them disappear to who knows where. After a while they’re found angrily making out in the guy’s locker room, Fuyuhiko was the one that found them and immediately started yelling at them to get a fucking room and not do shit like that in public. 

 

After being caught they can’t even so much as look at each other without getting too flustered to speak, not that anyone actually minded as it happened to be a nice change of pace instead of having them at each other’s throats for the rest of the trip. Chihiro is lounging in the hot tub with Chiaki, Mondo, Kiyotaka, and Ishida. They’re talking about different types of video games, or at least Chiaki and Chihiro are the other three are likely trying to find a way out of the conversation without making either of them mad but the older of the two notices and tells them they can leave which they do so very quickly, tracking hot water everywhere.

 

“Hey Fuyuhiko, something’s been bothering me.” Kyoko mentioned to him when they found themselves together. He responded with a grunt and looked away but she continued. “Your last name, Kuzuryuu, correct? As in the Kuzuryuu clan? You wouldn’t know anything about that would you?” She asked as sweetly as she could hoping to get a direct answer from him.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it. Sorry Kyoko.” He got up and left without another word. That alone was telling enough for Kyoko, she now knows the story behind him despite him not wanting her to know.

 

After they all grew tired of the constant sound of roaring water the group deemed that they had enough fun for the day and decided to go their separate ways for the time being when they notice a member of their party is missing. It’s Chiaki, Chihiro gets very worried over this saying that she is known to suddenly fall asleep in random places even when she’s talking to someone. In a water park that’s extremely bad news so of course everyone panics and splits up to try and find her. There are no lifeguards on duty right now since they assured the staff that they’re responsible teenagers and they’d be fine. This, this is not fine. Lucily several people in the group know CPR. The main problem is they have no idea where Chiaki is and given how large the park is it could take too long to check everywhere.

 

They split off in groups of no more than two, each with their cell phone on them so they would be in contact with everyone else with the touch of a screen. They all know Chiaki likely doesn’t have her phone on her given where they are so they’ve resorted to calling her name as loudly as they possibly could. Thankfully within a few minutes they find her, though they do find her submerged in the water of the large pool in the deep end even. No time is wasted getting into the pool and attempting to get to her, unfortunately the pair that found her were unsuccessful in trying to get to her as the water was just too deep. 

 

“God Dammit!” Fuyuhiko sputtered when he came up for air after another failed attempt to grab Chiaki, he and Peko had found her just a few minutes ago at the bottom of the thirteen foot deep pool. This far neither has even come close to reaching her and now they’re running out of time, he’s almost certain she’s dead. That is until everyone else arrives at once and all of them practically throw themselves into the pool once they realize where Chiaki is. Not even a minute later Aoi resurfaces with Chiaki in tow. “Well that’s a relief” Fuyuhiko sighed as he helped Aoi get the unconscious gamer out of the pool, he then checked her pulse, again greatly relieved to find her heart still beating. “Hey bastards, she’s still alive! One of ya stop cryin’ and call a damn ambulance, I’ll stat tryin’ ta get the water out of her lungs.” He yelled at everyone who was standing to the side, most of which were in fact crying just like Fuyuhiko said. Though, after he said it and everyone realized their friend isn’t actually dead but she might be if they don’t act quickly. In the end they were in fact able to save Chiaki, but by the smallest of margins.

 

“You kids did good! Another minute or so in that water and your friend could be dead!” One of the paramedics told the group when Sonia asked if she’d be alright. That certainly didn’t ease the group but they’re all definitely glad to hear that she should be just fine. “Now, I’m very sorry but you’re going to have  to give a few statements about what happened to this guy here, alright?” All but three of them agreed straight away, two of those three are self explanatory as they’re Fuyuhiko and Mondo, they likely don’t want to get arrested here of all places. The last one however, doesn’t make any sense at all, it’s Kiyotaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we meet Kiyotaka and Kiyondo's dad! Also I named him Kiyondo because Ishida would be weird and I kinda had nothing else to go off of. Also when Mondo yelled "We fucked!" He was lying, I personally wouldn't write that since everyone's underage and so is the author! See ya next time! ~Ami 
> 
> P. S. I caved and made a discord server for this fanfic! So join me here! https://discord.gg/dNrb37M


	9. Terrified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are terrified.

His body went cold when he caught sight of the officer that was walking toward their group. It’s a sickening feeling, truly it is. To loathe someone with all of your being and have them show up unannounced. Though, it is his job but that doesn’t get rid of the feeling. It never got rid of the feeling. His red eyes grew wide as he took an unconscious step backwards and unceremoniously crashed into his boyfriend. It all sunk in at once. The officer, Takaaki Ishimaru, didn’t notice that his twin sons were even there when he started droning on about everyone’s statements about what happened. The twins looked at each other in disbelief, they’re miles upon miles away from the district their father works in, yet he’s here. Why?

 

They figured out that answer fairly quickly as the twins were spotted by their father. Takaaki wore a scowl as he usually does. He ignored all the teens except for one, Kiyotaka. He strode toward him with slow methodical steps until the two were face to face. The only thing that could be heard by the crowd was the nearly deafening smack of Takaaki’s hand meeting his son’s cheek. Kiyotaka recoiled into his boyfriend’s waiting arms. He’s scared. He didn’t want this.  _ He didn’t want this. _

 

“What is wrong with you? First I hear that you decided to be in a  _ “reality show” _ instead of going to school, and now you’re suddenly  _ “gay?”  _ And not only that but you think you’re in love with that thug? Here I thought we raised you better.” Takaaki said in a low condescending tone that chilled most of the group to the bone, Kiyotaka included. “Both of you will be coming home with me right this second. No acceptions.” He mumbled as he gestured to his sons. Both of which are of course not even remotely shocked at the reaction though, they still stood frozen by complete fear of the man in front of them. 

 

Thankfully their newfound friends stepped in to take the matter into their own hands. Namely Mondo, Sakura, Aoi, Leon, Fuyuhiko, and Peko. Those few made sense as it’s in their blood to do things like this. But more people continued forward to join the ever growing group of supporters. Celeste, Chihiro, Junko, Mukuro, Makoto, and Kyoko were the first to move to show their support. Each of them is terrifying in their own right, except Makoto and Chihiro. Seeing some of the others step up urged others to do so as well, next was Sonia, Kazuichi, and Gundham, out of everyone there those three are particularly scary. Sonia is scary because of her royal standing, Kazuichi is mainly only scary in the sense that he has shark teeth, but Gundham? He’s just straight up creepy, that is unless you know him.

 

After a few minutes of standing and not saying so much as a word, every single person in the group was lined up separating Takaaki from his sons. He made his way to cut through the line but was cut off by one of the teens grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him back. Surprisingly, it was Fuyuhiko. Despite his stature he’s actually quite strong.

 

“Oh no you don’t.” He said sternly in that oddly deep voice of his. “You’ve done more than enough to those two. We’re not gonna let ya do anything more.” He told the much older man as though he wouldn’t take no as an answer. Takaaki scoffed at him and turned to try and get through the line again. “Hey bastard! I wasn’t done talkin’ to ya!” He snarled as he grabbed Takaaki again only this time instead of just grabbing his wrist Fuyuhiko got him pinned to the ground underneath his foot. This kid is full of surprises now isn’t he? That only served to make Takaaki extremely mad, he began thrashing under Fuyuhiko’s foot but he held strong. “Don’t you see those two are obviously scared of you? The second you showed up those two stopped talking all together. They were actually happy before you showed up. Now, we’re going to leave. And you’re not going to follow us, understand?” Takaaki nodded and Fuyuhiko removed his foot and turned to follow the group away from the water park.

 

After the chaos the Ishimaru brothers noticeably calmed down enough for them to discuss what’s going on with the producers. In the end the producers agreed to allow Kiyondo, Komaru, and any other family members the group wanted to invite. Aoi invited her younger brother Yuta but nobody else was able to get their family to participate in the show. Not that it mattered all that much.

 

_ Two new players have entered the game, Kiyondo Ishimaru, and Komaru Naegi. This leaves us with a total of eighteen contestants. Lucky for us we only had two newcomers join us, as you all know contestants of this show are all paired evenly and are not allowed to leave the house unless they take their designated partner with them. As such we have no other choice but to pair the two newcomers. We would rearrange the pairings though that would take far too much time so those two are stuck with each other until further notice. We also set up rooms for the both of them. We even provided them with ultimate titles despite not needing them. We didn’t want them to feel as though they aren’t included. Kiyondo is the ultimate moral delinquent, and Komaru is the ultimate mystery contestant. _

 

_                                                                                       ~Hope Industries. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have two new peeps added to the roster! Also next chapter we go over just how Takaaki's a terrible father. Also, discord. Join me https://discord.gg/dNrb37M


	10. This fic is currently on hold!

Hey, okay so I know this isn't what you really want to see right now but fuck it I've decided I truly do hate this story so fucking much. So I might revisit this in the future but for now this is it! Sorry everyone! You can still come bug me on my Discord server lmao. https://discord.gg/qcUNzZ


	11. I'm back

Hey everyone I just recently read what I wrote about for this story and I've decided this story's making a comeback! If anyone reading this would like to jump on as my beta reader I'd really appreciate it! Until I post again, bye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually happy to be continuing this story, I honestly kinda missed it!


	12. The Makeup Breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nobody breaks up, ignore the title. Also Kiyotaka get's scared by lipstick.

To say they’re scared is a major understatement. They’re terrified. Sure, they’ve been getting so much support on their social media. But all of them are confused about what’s been going on with the twins and their father. So the time has come again to hold a meeting in front of the many cameras in the living room. Kiyondo looks so out of place next to his brother, they’re practically opposites in nearly every way. Though it’s not the time to worry about the details, they’re brothers and they’re in this together.

 

“So, I guess you’re all wonderin’ what happened earlier?” Kiyondo was the first to speak, surprising everyone with his “improper” vocabulary. Regardless, everyone agreed that they do need answers. “Well, that was our old man… I don’t think I should be the one to tell you guys about it since Taka has been through a hell of a lot more than I have. But I can say, I don’t like that man. Not at all, I’m genuinely thankful I get to stay here now.” He said the edge in his voice dying as he finished his sentence. He turned to Kiyotaka and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder as if to tell him that it’s alright. Kiyotaka didn’t speak instead he started crying, slow tears began falling down his cheeks. “Right, I knew ya wouldn’t wanna talk about it. Want me to?” Kiyondo’s voice rang again, this time quiet and comforting. Kiyotaka nodded and buried himself in his boyfriend’s embrace and away from the cameras.

 

Kiyondo took a deep breath, suddenly feeling the weight of all the eyes on him. The breath left his lungs in a shudder before he began to explain. “Well, that man has always seen Taka as a lot better than me despite us being born at the same time and growing up together. He just always figured that Taka had more opportunity than I ever would due to my anger issues. Ya see from the beginning we were meant to restore our family name… That doesn’t exactly work when A) one of your twins is extremely rebellious and refuses to do a single thing his father wants, and B) literally both of us are gay. That man not only wants us to go into politics, he wants one of us to be the fucking Prime Minister of Japan! He… Just wants too much from us, and what he wants we can’t give him. And you all know what happens when we don’t give him what he wants… He gets violent.” He looked away from the group to where his brother is sitting, clutching his cheek where he was hit.

 

“Well, we could open an abuse case should the two of you want that though, we will need both of you to testify against him in court otherwise we can’t do anything.” Kyoko said quietly.

 

“Actually, they just did technically. Since Kiyotaka didn’t want to talk about it, Kiyondo told everything that happened to the both of them. On live television mind you. That has to be a testimony enough, no?” Celestia asks politely. To be fair she does have a point.

 

“Fair enough, they shouldn’t _have_ to do anything since we have their word on tape. Though court is an odd place, they may demand they be present to testify in person. Regardless that’s a good point Celeste.” Kyoko replies. Celeste let out a giggle in return.

 

“In the end, we don’t have to do anything right now. And we don’t need to do anything until you want to. Nobody’s forcing you to do anything you’re not ready for.” Sakura says in her normal calm manor, and like usual, she’s right.

 

“This is depressing. We need to do something.” Junko commented after a moment of silence. “O M G I’ve got it! I have more makeup upstairs than I know what to do with, I propose we get into pairs, more specifically couples, or just friends doesn’t matter. Anyway I wanna have fun with all the crap I’ve got… Sound good?” She rambled excitedly. Not everyone agreed but eventually they were all sat across from someone with makeup in hand.

 

One thing they all agree on is that Junko has far too much makeup. Even in shades that dramatically don’t match her complection. Even some… Oddly shaped lipsticks and highlighters. She has more than enough makeup for anyone in the group, including the new additions can just take what they want and it won’t matter. Junko couldn’t care less. She doesn’t need _that_ much makeup! It’s nice seeing everyone having fun after everything that happened earlier. Currently everyone’s pairing up, Kiyotaka is obviously with his boyfriend, Kiyondo has agreed to partner with Komaru, Celestia and Kyoko are together, Leon is with Sayaka, Makoto somehow convinced Byakuya to not only participate but he also convinced him to be his partner, Sakura is with Aoi, Junko literally snatched Chihiro before anyone could get to them, Mukuro asked to be partners with Toko, that leaves Hifumi and Yasuhiro as partners.

 

After everyone’s paired Junko begins to give everyone expensive looking makeup to use, she then tells everyone what each thing is and how it’s used before sending them all on their way to make a complete mess of their partner. It’s not all too long before someone actually notices the phallic shaped makeup, not noticing the way they’re supposed to be shaped until they’re opened. The first person to find one is unfortunately Kiyotaka, all he wanted was a nice nude lipstick to go with the look he’s trying to accomplish on his boyfriend. He picks one he believes would look good and opens it, only to find that it’s literally shaped like a penis. He immediately puts the cap back on with a small yelp and throws it at Junko.

 

“Ow! What the hell was that for?!” She shouted as the lipstick case hit the back of her head. After taking a second to find what hit her she realized just what it is. “Oh my GOD I didn’t know I had any of those! Holy shit!” After finishing her sentence she had to clutch her stomach as she started laughing, leaving everyone but Kiyotaka confused. After a minute she stopped laughing and wiped her tears. “Wait. Who threw this at me?” She asked, picking up the tube that hit her head a few minutes earlier. Looking around the room her eyes landed on Kiyotaka’s flustered face causing her to start laughing again.

 

“Can anyone explain?” Aoi looks around for an answer, eventually turning her gaze to the ever observant Kyoko. “Hey Kyoko you must have seen what happened right?” Without even a single word she reached forward and grabbed another nearly identical lipstick and what looked to be either highlighter or blush. She opened both and showed them off to the group. The lipstick was of course shaped like a penis but the other looked like a vagina. Within seconds the entire group started laughing uncontrollably. These makeup products are just too impractical to not find them funny.

 

“Some warning would've been great Junko!” Kiyotaka exclaimed, deciding that he's more angry than flustered now.

 

“Hey don't blame me! I didn't know I had any of this with me! I only packed what I actually use to come here, the rest of this crap was in my room when I woke up this morning.” Junko explained, but there's only one flaw to her claim, if this was here when she woke up, who snuck into her room and gave it to her?

 

“That's kinda creepy.” Aoi muttered, looking out over the sea of makeup that's currently cluttering the living room. “Wait, I'm gonna call Ronnie cuz' I'm majorly creeped out right now.” She continued, making her way over to the little pager that was put into the wall some time earlier in the week. Pressing a button that said 'RONNIE’ in big bold letters, the pager began to ring before Ronnie picked up.

 

“Hello all! What seems to be the problem?” Ronnie's voice came from the small speaker in the pager.

 

“Um hi? This is Aoi, I just had a question for you, did someone break into Junko’s room just to give her a mountain of makeup?” Silence followed her question, then a sound of shuffling papers.

 

“Oh god dammit.” Ronnie muttered, not really intending to be heard. “Give me a minute, I’ll come down and explain.” With that she hung up.

 

A few minutes later, Ronnie shows up holding a piece of construction paper that was addressed to Junko. Without a word, Ronnie handed her the slip of paper then left muttering about interns. Though everyone was confused they were more interested in what the mystery paper had to say.

 

Using her very best announcer voice Junko read the card aloud, “Search all of this makeup for the first clue in the ‘Ultimate Scavenger Hunt!’”


	13. Ultimate Scavenger Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not exactly a scavenger hunt but, close enough.

They all stood staring at each other for a few minutes before Celeste snapped out of it and spoke up.

 

“This may end up being ridiculously fun! I propose that we split the makeup into brands and then work in teams to find the clue!” she said with obvious excitement in her voice.

 

Everyone got to work sorting the makeup by brand and continued to work in teams to search through their respective piles and discarding whatever didn’t have anything in the middle of the room. 

 

“I found something!” Komaru yelled after roughly half an hour of searching. She has a tube of Maybelline mascara clutched in her hand. They should’ve assumed it would be Maybelline because ‘maybe it’s Maybelline’ is literally the slogan.

 

“What does the clue say?” Toko asked after the sudden outburst, turning towards Komaru to read it over her shoulder.

 

“It says, you'll find your next clue in a quiet place, locked in something blue. What's that supposed to mean?” Komaru asked everyone in the room, a couple of them instantly recognized the first half of the clue as the library. 

 

Venturing up to the library the group was greeted by the entire place completely destroyed. In the middle of the wreckage sat a little blue box with five locks on it in varying styles. One of them they needed a key for, another they needed a combination, and for another they needed a four letter word, the last two seem to be the trickiest, one being voice activated and the other being a keypad  with numbers on it. Attached to the box was a card addressed to Byakuya, he grabbed it and read it aloud.

 

“It seems your favorite place has been destroyed, whatever will you do? It may not be much but one lock you know the combination to.” He turned to the others in disbelief evident in his expression.

 

“What if the combination is his birthday, that'd be creepy wouldn't it?” Junko asked after a few minutes of silence. After asking, Byakuya grabbed the box and put his birthday into the combination lock. It worked, the lock clicked open and Byakuya pulled it off the box. After a minute of studying the lock in his hand Byakuya ended up running over to Sayaka and showing her the back of the lock which said 'Sayaka Sing’ engraved into it.

 

“I need to sing to unlock the voice activated one right?” Everyone agreed, Sayaka grabbed the box from Byakuya and sang a scale to the voice activated lock. There was an audible click when the lock popped open, Sayaka yanked it off and turned it over a few times in her hands before she noticed the word 'hope’ engraved into it. She took a look at the word lock, shrugged, then put in the word. Again the lock clicked open. Without so much as a second thought she began to look over the lock to find what was inevitably engraved on it. She recognised the book title immediately. “We need to find ‘To Kill a Mockingbird!” she exclaimed to the group surrounding her. They all spread out to search around the decimated library. Within a few minutes Toko found a lone copy of the book sitting on a table. Picking the book up Toko noticed that most of the pages were glued together, curious, she opened it only to find that the book was hollow and has a key inside it.

 

“Hey guys I found the book! There was a key for the lock in it!” she called out and proceeded to unlock the penultimate lock using the newly found key. Only it didn’t work. “Guys my key didn’t work we need to keep looking for another copy of the book. Maybe we should find all the copies and  do process of elimination?” Everyone agrees and fans out across the library once again. Within ten minutes they’ve accumulated exactly thirty copies of the same book.

 

“Welp, let’s figure out which ones have keys so we can get this over with.” Leon said after staring at the ungodly large pile for roughly ten minutes. Everyone set to work, opening up books and putting the keys in a big pile in the middle where Sayaka was testing each of the keys until one of them worked. 

 

Thankfully after about five minutes Sayaka found the right key. “Hey guys I got the lock open! We're lucky that didn't take too long, but we've got one more lock.” Sayaka said after she got the lock open. She looked the lock over, this time there wasn't anything engraved in it. “That's weird, this lock doesn't have anything engraved in it.” She let everyone know upon her discovery. 

 

“Wait Sayaka it looks like there's something engraved in the key.” Celeste said, calling attention to the key still clutched in Sayaka's hand. Startled, Sayaka looked at the key to find a series of numbers engraved in it. “Here, what are the numbers I'll put them in for you.” Celeste said with a pleasant smile and gently taking the box from Sayaka's hands.

 

“Oh, alright! The numbers are: eight, six, eight, five, three, four, nine, and one.” Sayaka listed off the numbers and Celeste put them in the final lock while the others watched on. Once Celeste pressed enter on the lock the box popped open. Everyone cheered because they were finally able to get the box open after almost half an hour of trial and error. “What's in the box Celeste?” Sayaka asks her when she places the box on the floor in order to dig through it.

 

After a minute or so of digging Celeste produces a pool ball from the box. Looking it over, she gets up and starts explaining her idea as to what it means. “I believe we're supposed to go to the game room and investigate the pool table.” She says before handing the ball to Hifumi, she doesn't want to hold it, and starts to lead the party to the game room as she's the only one who knows where it is.

 

Investigating the pool table turns out to be fruitless, they don't find anything, they even go as far as turning the table over to investigate the bottom of it. Having come to a dead end Aoi offers a new idea.

 

“Maybe we need to go to the pool in the backyard?” Aoi suggests. Having nowhere else to check everyone heads outside to the pool. Once there they find a baby seal swimming in the pool.

 

“I'm definitely seeing things right? There's no way they put a fucking seal in the pool.” Junko says with an air of astonishment. As she finishes her sentence the seal starts to bark, telling them that not only is it alive, but they're definitely not seeing things.

 

“What the ever loving fuck do we do now?” Kyoko spoke for the first time that day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm posting this now instead of making everyone wait. I'm getting all four of my wisdom teeth removed tomorrow (Tuesday, March 5th, 2019) so I won't be as active for a bit lmao. Also the kids got a water doggo because I said so.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have no idea where this is going or even what my end goal is... Anyways I'll do my best to respond to comments and add a small description of what's to come at the end of each chapter! Anyway. This is happening I guess.


End file.
